1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to detection and more particularly to detection of contamination of municipal water distribution systems.
2. State of Technology
A news release on Nov. 26, 2001, Water Supplies Need Better Protection by Richard G. Luthy, Copyright© 2003 National Academy of Sciences, provides the following state of technology information, “The United States' water supply systems are among the greatest engineering accomplishments of the past century. Large investments by local, state, and federal government agencies led to many improvements in the supply, treatment, and distribution of water. The payoff has been great strides in improving public health. Protecting water sources and installing treatment plants virtually eliminated the most deadly waterborne diseases such as typhoid and cholera. Today, we enjoy the safest drinking water in the world. But since the terrorist acts on September 11, questions have arisen about the vulnerability of our water systems to deliberate attacks. In addition, many components are aging and need replacement. Thus, in the context of today's war on terrorism, both the infrastructure and protection of water systems must be considered in a new light. Safeguarding water supplies from sabotage will require engineering analysis and problem-solving, scientific advances, and evaluation of institutional arrangements and water policies. Top priority should be given to protecting physical water storage and transmission structures that serve large populations. Many dams, aqueducts, and pumping stations that capture and convey water over long distances are especially vulnerable to physical damage and would be difficult to replace.”
The bulletin, National Infrastructure Protection Center Terrorist Interest in Water Supply and SCADA Systems, Information Bulletin 02-001 29, Jan. 2002, provides the following state of technology information. “A computer that belonged to an individual with indirect links to USAMA BIN LADIN contained structural architecture computer programs that suggested the individual was interested in structural engineering as it related to dams and other water-retaining structures . . . . In addition, US law enforcement and intelligence agencies have received indications that Al-Qa'ida members have sought information on Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition (SCADA) systems available on multiple SCADA-related Web sites. They specifically sought information on water supply and wastewater management practices in the US and abroad. There has also been interest in insecticides and pest control products at several Web sites.”